


That Moment When You Realize That Your Best Friend Is Pretty

by OwlKittyCatandBokuAka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And More Fluff, Fluff, It's gross how fluffy it is, M/M, This is pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlKittyCatandBokuAka/pseuds/OwlKittyCatandBokuAka
Summary: Hinata realizes in history class that he really likes Kageyama and somehow they confess like normal people. Surprise. Suga's proud. Influence by a short comic (I think). I'm not sure who the artist was but it was cool.





	That Moment When You Realize That Your Best Friend Is Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to anyone who actually like my writing that I haven't posted anything for sometime, but I've been having a hard time and thinking that my writing sucks. So here's some short fluff! Sorry if it's stupid and if the characters are out of character. Please enjoy! :D

Sitting in his history class and zoning out (obviously), Hinata couldn’t help his thoughts wildly moving around. His thoughts kept going back to a certain grouchy setter, because he was amazing. Their quicks were sooooo gawh and bam! Like wow. He could do practice with Kageyama for¬ ever. And he loved how it felt to smack the ball after Kageyama setted it to him perfectly. And how he felt like he was flying. And! And! And Kageyama was so awesome….  
The red head sighed as he rested his head on his hands and Hinata could feel a blush spread across his face. He was pretty too…. His sapphire blue eyes, his black hair, his… everything. Like Hinata could write a five-page easy (if he could sit still for that long) about how beautiful Kageyama was. He had never thought that he’d think a boy, especially the grumpy setter, pretty but here he was thinking just that. Because Kageyama really was and he couldn’t help the hot blush and the butterflies in his stomach. Oh noooooooo. He definitely had a crush on his best friend. What was he going to do now?! He couldn’t exactly say: ‘hey Bakageyama I like you! Do you want to do extra practice? He’d probably get his hair pulled for that (though not as painfully as must would think). Guess he’d hafta talk to Suga.   
Before he could talk to the mom of the team, he bumped into the object of his thoughts. Kageyama was angerly drinking milk (“why are you drinking milk before practice, Bakageyama?!” “Shut up dumbass!”) and all Hinata could think about was how fricking amazing he was. He must have been staring at him with star-struck puppy dog eyes, because Kageyama gave his puffy hair a quick tug… Hinata swore, swore, that he saw the other ears tun red. He must be seeing things because Kageyama didn’t blush…. Right…?   
“Hey Hinata?” Kageyama shifted (nervously!?).  
“Y-yeah!” Hinata winced at the squeak in his voice. He couldn’t help it, Kageyama was just so gawh!  
“A-after practice, c-ca-can I talk to y-you.” He was definitely blushing.  
“YEAH!” Bats probably heard him.   
“D-dumbass!” Kageyama spluttered.   
Somehow, they made it through practice and for once in his life, Hinata couldn’t wait until it was over. He couldn’t stop thinking about what Kageyama would want to talk to him about and why he asked him to stay late, cause they always tried to practice afterwards (Daichi made it very hard for them). He got some volleyballs in the face. Everyone noticed that Hinata was distracted and got more volleyballs in the face.   
Practice somehow found the two friends behind school all awkward and fidgety. Hinata felt like he was dying from the suspense and wished the stupidly beautiful setter would say what was going on. Said setter was fidgeting relentlessly and looking like he had just seen a ghost. He kept clearing his throat and his sharp eyes kept flickering around. Hinata was about to explode.  
“Uh,” cough, “Hinata I… um…. I-I like you….” The last part was whispered and Kageyama‘s face was bright red.  
Hinata screamed so loudly in joy that the birds had a heart attack not to mention Kageyama and flung himself at the shell shocked looking setter.  
“Gaaaaaaawwwwwhhhhhhhh!!! Bakageyama Oh my god! I like you too! YES!”   
“D-d-dumbass!” Kageyama said but there was a small smile on his face as he carefully hugged the red head.  
Hinata felt like a sun had exploded into a million glowing butterflies in his stomach and he grinned up at Kageyama. He didn’t even have to talk to Suga! It was sometime before the two could let go of etch other and even when they stopped hugging, they gripped etch other’s hands with similar love-struck smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome! Thank you for reading!


End file.
